


It's In The Little Things

by tinycecropia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycecropia/pseuds/tinycecropia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo helps Chanyeol take off his makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble inspired by the 20160614 MV bank stardust interview!

It had been a long day; they often were. When the van pulled into the dorm that evening everybody made their way inside and scattered, changing into comfy clothes and finding ways to relax. Chanyeol followed Kyungsoo into one of the bathrooms. 

“Proud of you today,” Chanyeol said while he locked the door behind him. He was referring to the fact that Kyungsoo had been chosen to MC the interview. Chanyeol had joked about it during recording, and it _was_ funny, but he still knew that it was a bit out of Kyungsoo’s comfort zone. 

“C’mere,” Kyungsoo said gently, pulling on Chanyeol’s sleeve. 

Chanyeol went willingly. He was expecting a kiss but instead felt Kyungsoo’s thumb against his cheek, wiping at the streak of dirt that was part of the makeup concept that day. Kyungsoo hummed thoughtfully. He turned away to grab a makeup wipe from the counter. Chanyeol closed his eyes while Kyungsoo wiped that dirt off of his cheek.

“Better,” Kyungsoo declared.

“But now half my face still has makeup,” Chanyeol protested. Kyungsoo huffed.

“Okay, okay.”

To steady Chanyeol’s head Kyungsoo held his chin with a thumb and forefinger. He turned Chanyeol’s chin gently so he could reach his left side and repeatedly wiped at Chanyeol’s skin.

“Eyes closed.”

When Chanyeol obeyed Kyungsoo turned his attention to Chanyeol’s eye makeup, especially careful. When all the makeup was removed Kyungsoo tossed the wipe into the garbage. 

“All done.”

Chanyeol opened his eyes and blinked a few times. “Thank you,” he said with a smile. 

Kyungsoo stood on his toes to meet Chanyeol in a kiss, soft and sweet.

“It’s what I’m here for,” Kyungsoo replied. He smirked suddenly before continuing:

“Do you need me to help take your clothes off too?”

Chanyeol barked a laugh.

“Wouldn’t hurt.”


End file.
